This invention relates to a multiple-purpose unit furniture assembly, and more particularly to a sectional unit furniture assembly which consists of a number of two-dimensionally connected units.
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 50-24900, I have disclosed a stacking type sectional unit furniture which is basically composed of a pair of spaced side wall sections, a rear wall section and a number of shelf boards. The unit can be assembled simply by interlocking notched grooves which are provided in the respective sections and shelf boards. The side and rear wall sections of the unit are provided with joint means for connection with an overlying or underlying unit when a number of similar units are used in a stacked form.
The unit furniture of this sort has inherent drawbacks in that the respective units can be connected only in the vertical direction and the column of the stacked units looses stability as the number of units increases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sectional unit furniture assembly employing means for two-dimensionally connecting the furniture units of the type mentioned above. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a sectional unit furniture assembly employing a connecting board which can interconnect at least two juxtaposed units of sectional furniture or columns of stacked units while strengthening the stability of the assembly as a whole.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sectional unit furniture assembly in which the respective units can be arranged two-dimensionally and in various ways to fit the space which is available for placing the furniture.